


Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and The Firefly Heiress

by Raptorcloak



Series: Blondes in Bed [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Hugs, Large Breasts, Lemon, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nice afternoon in the Hokage backyard where they live, Naruto and Hotaru head inside for a more exciting event to finish off the evening. R&R please. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and The Firefly Heiress

Here I welcome you guys to another edition of  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  with our hero Naruto and the lovely Hotaru, which marks the second NarutoxHotaru lemon since  _ **Hotaru's New Beginning**_. Enjoy!  
Summary: After a nice afternoon in the Hokage backyard where they live, Naruto and Hotaru head inside for a more exciting event to finish off the evening.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anybody in this story. Just the fish named after me I guess.

* * *

In the Hokage mansion backyard during sunset Hotaru knelt over the built-in pond and watched the group of pet koi fish swim around in amusement. The busty blonde smiled at the fish and suddenly a pair of arms quickly but gently wrapped around her frame, hugging her. She felt something spiky yet flexible against the back of her neck and she giggled.

"Guess who?" The person behind her said and she giggled again as she looked back and spotted a wide hat near the back of her head.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hotaru said and Naruto chuckled at her before grazing her ear with the tip of his teeth before kissing her cheek.

"Whatcha doing, Hotaru-chan?" The young Hokage asked.

"I'm watching the fish. They're getting pretty big, aren't they?"

"Yeah, that's what fish do." Naruto said before Hotaru playfully took the Hokage hat off Naruto's head and put it on and the former chuckled at her.

"Another lady Hokage? Hope you're not like Grandma Tsunade used to be." Naruto joked before Hotaru gave a fake punch to his shoulder to remind of him of the retired Hokage woman.

"Oh, boy." Naruto chuckled before they went back to looking at the fish and the next minute the pair sat under a nearby tree next to the pond with Naruto's back against the bottom of it while Hotaru was in turn sitting against him on his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him while she had his arms close to her. The young couple held each other close to each other and Hotaru let her head rest in Naruto's chest while he stroked her side before the pair got hungry.

"Hungry, huh?" Naruto said.

"Kind of." Hotaru replied and Naruto chuckled as he slid his hands underneath the base of Hotaru's shirt and starting rubbing her stomach in a tickling way, all while enjoying the feeling of her skin. The kuniochi heartfully laughed as she tried breaking free from her boyfriend's playful grip before they stood up and Hotaru playfully jumped on Naruto's back and he carried her inside of the mansion and started to cook ramen for them since he had recently acquired a knack for making home-made ramen, which even rivaled IchiRaku's ramen according to Hotaru, Sakura and even Sasuke, who had redeemed himself by helping Naruto kill Madara and finally returned.

Though for the sake of the popular restaurant Naruto promised Teuchi and Ayame that he wouldn't go make a ramen stand of his own for business and as a thanks and possible bribe, Naruto and anyone he invited with him got to eat free ramen from them whenever they pleased even though Naruto originally turned down the offer to show his sincerity to them.

After eating the ramen, Hotaru and Naruto went back to the backyard and sat in their hammock with Hotaru lying next to Naruto and she held her pipe and blew on it.

The pipe she was holding originally belonged to her late would-be mentor Utakata, who Naruto fought when he was resurrected in the Fourth Great Shinobi war one year earlier with the other Jinchuuruki (save for Killer Bee and Gaara, who of course, is not even a Jinchuuruki anymore) and defeated all of them by sealing them away with his chakra chains that he finally learned to use and before Utakata dissolved into dust, he requested Naruto to give Hotaru his pipe as a memento and after Naruto took out Madara along with Sasuke, he went to the Tsuchigumo Village and Hotaru was a complete mess of depression.

Her eyes and face were dark red from tears and she looked a bit thin until Naruto comforted her by hugging her and rubbing his cheek against hers and then gave Utakata's pipe to her and explained his final thoughts to her and that brought life back to her face and she began smiling.

But Naruto later had the same result you'd get when you feed a stray, starving dog when Hotaru began following him everywhere and flirted with him and even started chasing him when he started walking faster until he fell onto his back in the field where Hotaru had last seen her sensei and she playfully pounced on him, trapping him underneath her and Naruto figured she liked him and pretty soon she transferred to the leaf to live with him, just like his mother Kushina had done so many years ago with his father Minato.

Back in the present time fireflies began floating around Naruto and Hotaru and the latter reached out to them and one of the fireflies landed on her finger and lit itself on her finger.

"Hey, my firefly caught a firefly." Naruto joked at the meaning behind Hotaru's name and she eyed the firefly with amusement and the male blonde watched his lover observed the small glowing insect as it flew away with its fellow bugs and left the two alone. Hotaru started blowing on her pipe again and the amount bubbles that flew out of it were countless and Naruto used the opportunity to hug Hotaru and started kissing her cheek, catching her attention and she stopped blowing on the pipe and chuckled at him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hotaru said. There wasn't a day that went by that Naruto didn't kiss her cheek at least a million times, not to say she hated it or anything. It reminded her that he truly loved her and that obviously was thoughtful to her.

She laid the pipe on her lap and turned her torso to face Naruto and press her lips against his and placed her hand on his cheek in return while moving her thumb around and Naruto put his hands on Hotaru's waist and brought her closer to him to make her lay on him as they started using their tongues to duel and the blonde male started rubbing Hotaru's back.

Green eyes locked into bright-cerulean eyes and Hotaru placed her rear onto her lover's lap and he started to thrust his crotch with the Tsuchigumo heir starting to feel his length through her shorts and she broke the kiss and giggled and then wriggled out of her boyfriend's grip and jumped out of the hammock.

"Hotaru-chan?" Naruto asked and Hotaru playfully laughed.

"If you want me, you'll have to catch me." Hotaru said as she started running and Naruto instantly took off after her.

"You're on." Naruto said and the blonde male chased after his lady around the backyard and she managed to outrun him until he could reach her back when they were near the pond and pinched the middle of her back and the back of her bra strap, making it unclip and she doubled over to catch her huge breasts from spilling out of her top and Naruto caught her from behind.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as he gripped Hotaru's waist from behind again and the blonde girl looked back at her lover.

"No fair but you win." Hotaru said before partially undoing her top and allowed the very top of her ample and well-endowed breasts to seep into view while wriggling her shoulders to allow her bra to fall out of the way, only her nipples weren't exposed but the orbs of flesh were all Naruto wanted to see before he cupped the underside of them and growled with full lust at their amazing softness. He kneaded them together and toyed with them while Hotaru uttered tiny whimpers while her legs wobbled.

"Hotaru-chan how's this?" Naruto said as he pulled Hotaru's nipples in an upward direction and twisted them, making the buds erect and hard before he let go of them, letting her breasts jiggle and a short time later the pair laid back in their hammock. Hotaru's top was still open and she sat on Naruto's lap, facing away from him with her legs spread apart while his hands were still playing with her breasts and he began kissing her cheek.

"Naruto-kun?" Hotaru managed to moan.

"Hotaru-hime?" Naruto responded.

"I want you but can we do it inside? Doing it inside would be nicer than out here."

"Anything you say, Hotaru-chan." Naruto said as Hotaru got off his lap and fixed her top before they got out the hammock and walking to the pond and looked down at the koi fish.

"Night, NaruHinaFanBoy. Night, Bankai777. Night, Sketchfan, Solar Crystal Angel, Grinja, chrisgetsu45 and Jestin." Hotaru said to the fish their respective names she'd given them and Naruto noticed one was missing.

"Wonder where Raptorcloak is." Naruto said aloud and Hotaru looked closer and a light blue koi fish with a gray underside came springing out the water and it flew at her face. Its mouth met Hotaru's mouth, making something of a kiss as it returned into the water and Naruto laughed at the fish.

"There he is!" Naruto said as he fell to his knees from the laughter and held his sides together as Hotaru rapidly wiped her lips with her hand.

"Bleech! Gross! Raptorcloak, you wacko!" Hotaru said to the fish and its head appeared above water and it opened and closed its mouth, as if making a kissing gesture to its female owner.

"Sorry, Raptorcloak. That kiss was enough." Hotaru said and Naruto tossed some fish flakes into the pond before saying good night to the fish as well and heading into the mansion with his lovely girlfriend.

They entered the master bedroom and closed the door behind them. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt before bringing Hotaru close to him, their faces inches away from each other and Hotaru felt his chest while he slowly ran his fingers through her hair and placed his forehead on Hotaru's.

Hotaru's arms went to the chest area of her top and she undid it again, this time completely and her top fell off to the floor. She seductively winked at him and backed to the bed with Naruto guiding her until he was on top of her and unzipped his pants.

He wriggled his legs and his pants slid off, leaving him in his boxers. He lowered his head to Hotaru's stomach and began kissing it while as his hands snaked up to her breasts and he caressed and fondled them with his fingertips.

His kisses led up her stomach while his tongue circled her navel and ended at her neck where he started licking her collarbone before guiding his tongue onto her nipples. Naruto's tongue danced on the round orbs with his fingers brushing on them while she held him close as she sat on her butt and allowed him to balance himself on his left arm and knees and fondle her breast as it smothered against its owner's chest.

Hotaru's nipples began to toughen and erect just as before as a result and she placed her hand on the back of Naruto's neck and held him to her chest as her womanhood became heavily aroused while Naruto toyed with her breasts.

Hotaru's breathing became erratic as she placed her other hand on his erection and carefully traced the curve of it with her palm. She caressed the clothing bulge with the top of her fingertips before moving her hand to the inside of the boxers and felt his length in her palm and blushed from the strength of it alone before starting to jerk him off.

In response, he slid one of his hands down Hotaru's biker shorts and into her garment where his fingers meet her entrance that was starting to soak up on the inside.

His finger started moving up and down up his lover's folds, tracing them delicately and teasingly. Hotaru moaned and continued stroking Naruto's member until she pulled them down his legs and Naruto smirked at this.

A few seconds later Naruto and Hotaru were in the position known as 69 with Hotaru's ass over Naruto's head and her face just over his erection, and she was now fully naked and he looked hungrily at the folds over his mouth and used his thumbs to spread the entrance of them apart so he could see the results of his teasing Hotaru's breasts.

He spread the folds apart and looked to see the inside of Hotaru's womanhood was overflowing with her inner juices that looked tasty to him.

"I knew you were wet, Hotaru-chan." Naruto smirked and Hotaru nervously looked back at him and blushed at the perverted face he was making just for fun that made him seem like Jiraiya, who she had heard so much to understand his personality to a T.

"Don't look so weird. You're creeping me out, Naruto-kun." Hotaru said before Naruto placed the rest of his fingers on her ass and brought her lower body closer to his mouth before he started teasing the folds by licking the her clit as slow as possible and he wriggled his index finger on the inside of her.

Hotaru moaned and shook her hips together; making her entrance move as well and Naruto licked the center of her folds this time and doing this more than once allowed his tongue through her folds and into her warmth.

Hotaru panted and focused on Naruto's erection before gripping it and looked in amazement as she felt it from top to bottom.

"It's so hot." Hotaru said lustfully before returning to stroking his length with one hand and trailed her tongue on it, beginning from the bottom while carefully toying with his ballsac by trickling it with her fingers. She dragged her tongue to the head of Naruto's erection and took it in her mouth to suck on it for a moment before she twirled it on the top in circular motions.

Naruto's body shivered before he concentrated on Hotaru's pussy and licked deeply into the inside of it; his tongue teasing the hot entrance and he teased her clit at the same time with his thumb circling it like a vulture with a potential meal.

His tongue brushed on the inner wall and Hotaru rocked her body back and forward as a result while she continued jerking his manhood before she decided to use her breasts and she sandwiched his member between her bust.

Naruto felt the soft orbs of flesh on his length and he paused licking Hotaru's womanhood and she chuckled before moving her breasts on his manhood, admiring how hard his erection was with each stroke before planting the top part back in her mouth again.

Naruto made small thrusts into the huge cleavage that held his cock captive while focusing his tongue with Hotaru's warmth while she sucked on him and licked his length in swirling directions. The blonde male's thrusts helped Hotaru's breasts slide and down on his member while she rubbed her nipples on the veins of his erection and the reason Naruto made small thrusts was due to him loving the taste of her warmth and he still did what he could to tease her insides.

The pair licked each other's lower parts and relished in the tastes. Naruto's other hand held Hotaru's firm but soft ass in place as he licked into her womanhood and he then trailed his tongue around her folds and she whimpered as she swung her ass around while sucking the cock in her mouth.

Hotaru blushed from Naruto's well-skilled tongue and continued massaging her breasts on his length and nipples on his shaft. Naruto moved his crotch up and down into the breasts and he moaned in pure bliss and Hotaru let out muffled whimpers of pleasure at him licking her pussy, which was preparing itself for an orgasm along with his member that was ready for an explosive release.

"Hotaru-chan, I'm going to burst." Naruto groaned and Hotaru made a sound to him to signal she was almost ready too and Naruto smiled before licking her core again and moving his tongue all around his lover's walls while she massaged her breasts on him to jerk him off with the help of her hot saliva soaking his member.

The head of Naruto's member began shaking inside her mouth and she lightly licked the very top of it and he licked her womanhood deeply while his tongue traced her enclosing walls.

Hotaru's breasts rubbed on her lover's member one final time and he groaned before releasing into her mouth seconds before she did the same to him.

The force of Naruto's cum filled Hotaru's mouth so much that she opened it up and some of the cum she hadn't tasted poured from her lips and down his balls while her fluids were fully licked away by him, who more than enjoyed the taste on his taste buds. Some of Naruto's cum shot onto Hotaru's lower neck and trailed down to the tops of her breasts.

Hotaru panted and fell forward onto her chest and laid on her stomach with her rear still in the air while Naruto pulled himself from underneath her body and sat up behind her with his legs spread apart and gave himself a nice view of her sexy rear along with her pussy and that was the only thing keeping his member at full strength. Naruto smiled and wiped his lips as he got up and gripped Hotaru's shoulders.

"Naruto-kun?" Hotaru said as she looked back at him and he placed his cock between her ass cheeks and began rubbing against her rear. She moaned at the hard feeling of his manhood between her ass and balanced herself on her arms, lifting up only her upper body and Naruto smiled at this.

He dragged his member over almost her entire rear until it was right underneath her womanhood and he slowly moved it against her folds while its head stroked her clit.

The blonde heiress moaned before she backed herself on Naruto's length and took it into her core and the two moaned in pleasure as Naruto put himself over Hotaru; her back touching his chest and his arms were behind hers with her ass still in the air.

Naruto found Hotaru's warmth to be both tight and welcoming while she found his member to be among the strongest physical thing she had ever felt in her life.

Naruto let the moistness of her pussy surround his length before sending it ramming into Hotaru and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly.

She blushed from the feeling Naruto gave her and moaned as she bit the sheets in front of her while Naruto snaked his hands underneath Hotaru's chest and caressed her constantly swaying breasts by squeezing them and lightly pressed his fingers into her nipples that were starting to get hard. Naruto lowered his head over Hotaru's shoulders and started kissing her cheek; his manhood rocketing into Hotaru making it difficult for him to kiss her lips.

Even though Hotaru's breasts overfilled his hand, Naruto was having the time of his life with them in his palm and Hotaru dug her fingers into the bed to hold onto.

She was controlled by his every thrust with his member pounding into her tightening walls and he carried on with kissing his beloved woman and she would have done the same if she could.

Naruto squeezed the huge orbs in his palms and his thumbs flicked and toyed with her rough nipples before she let her upper body fall forward by putting her hands over her lover's hands and assisted him in caressing her heaving mounds.

Hotaru made kissing gestures at Naruto and he still kissed her cheek before he started nibbling her neck while simultaneously licking it, allowing him to leave his mark on her in the form of a blood-red hickey appearing.

She moaned from his smooth and heat-covered tongue while he then focused to kissing the back of her ear while he drove his crotch forward into her rear.

Hotaru and Naruto fondled her breasts as he pounded his cock down her womanhood, which was itching to enclose on him from the strong impact the member occupying it gave.

Naruto held onto Hotaru's breasts with all his might and he mould them in his palms while they both felt the orgasm happen inside of them with her inner muscles gripped his cock and the flesh wrapped around him and pulled on his groin, causing him to shoot a blast of semen that went deep into her body and her upper body arched up enough her to turn her head to face him, thus allowing her to kiss him and explore each other's mouths while bright cerulean eyes started into dark green eyes.

Naruto backed out of Hotaru and he then lay behind her on his side with his left arm wrapped around her stomach and his other arm was around her chest, letting her breasts overfill his arms.

"Naruto-kun, you are really something else." Hotaru complimented in a panting voice and Naruto rubbed his head against her face lovingly.

"Thanks. Wanna do it again?" Naruto asked and Hotaru happily agreed and just then, he motioned for her to sit up and then he picked her up by waist and he backed her off the bed and slowly into a corner.

He began kiss her upper body that was mainly her breasts and she placed her hand on the back of Naruto's hair and petted him. He then lifted her leg and she placed it on his side before he slid himself into her body once again.

She started whimpering and quickly put her other leg on Naruto's opposing side as well, wrapping them around his waist as he pounded into her pussy and she moaned and wrapped her arms around his back that enabled her to hang onto his taller more muscular form as she put her head on his shoulder. Naruto made Hotaru's back touch the wall and her body rode his length as he pummeled it into her wet folds.

She started licking Naruto's neck and he planted his hands on her ass to help balance herself on his charging member and her breasts jiggled and they sometimes flew at Naruto's chest.

The blonde girl pressed her breasts against Naruto's heart and let her head hang over Naruto's shoulder and he started teasing by licking her hickey again between thrusts and she started nibbling his neck.

Hotaru held onto Naruto as she dug her nails into his back and he thought to himself that her nails might as well have been claws since they felt so sharp and he continued his barrage of thrusts while his crotch tapped against her crotch and he rubbed his head against Hotaru's, allowing her fluffy bangs to brush on his spiky hair and he then bit softly into her hickey and she yelped in response while bucking her hips, despite the little space she had between the corner and Naruto himself.

Hotaru slowly pressed her huge mounds against Naruto's chest and dragged against his chest muscles and he let out a husky growl in response, while she giggled at how his growl sounded and she felt his thrusts banging into her womanhood and he sent his cock further into his lover's wetness as its head was nearly ready to burst an amount of semen onto the fleshy walls and Naruto held his lover as close as possible while his member raged through her curvy form.

Hotaru motioned for Naruto to face her for a moment and she pressed her lips against his. The kissing blondes felt themselves release and moaned into each other's mouths as their juices came trickling from out Hotaru's pussy and went down Naruto's member where it endlessly dripped onto the floor due to its large amount.

They parted their lips and panted while Naruto still had Hotaru's body locked around his towering form and he carried her back to their bed and she unlocked her limbs from his form and he laid her down on the bed on her back.

He then sat in front of the bed and wiped the sweat off his head and felt the bed shift behind him and he felt Hotaru tap his shoulder before he turned his head to face her as she was now lying in the direction of him. Her left arm went over his left shoulder and she dangled her head over his right shoulder next to his face and he instinctively put his hand up next to her face and framed it.

"Naruto-kun, how about we do one more round before we hit the hay?" Hotaru asked and the young Hokage more than gladly accepted her offer. Naruto laid on his back on the bed and Hotaru got up and slowly lower her ass onto Naruto's lap and allowed her womanhood to take his cock back inside, straddling him upright.

She blushed and wiggled her hips to let her walls grind Naruto's member and Naruto let out another husky growl and he starting pounding into her grinding womanhood like he had done twice before.

Hotaru bit her lower lip and Naruto's hands snaked up her curvy form and found her breasts and he caressed the underside of them while his fingers twirled her erect nipples in circular patterns as he squeezed the mounds in his hands.

Naruto's thrusts made Hotaru's ass land on his lap over and over again while he sent his length plunging deep and quickly into her warmth and she worked her as her sizeable breasts surged and flew into the air with his fingers teasing her nipples.

Hotaru spread her legs wider and that gave Naruto more space inside of her pussy to slam his member against her sensitive yet warming insides as the latter rubbed her breasts together while she bucked her hips that helped send his manhood crashing into her core.

They both moaned as Hotaru leaned back and her spine touched Naruto's midsection while her upper torso just above his torso. He circled his fingers around her hard erect nipples and pressed his fingers into the softness of the huge mounds endlessly bouncing in the air.

Naruto grinned at how Hotaru's moaning sounded and that encouraged the young man to keep his thrusts strong and wild while Hotaru bucked her hips in tandem with him.

The blonde couple worked their legs together and it wasn't long before Hotaru completely lay back on Naruto's chest and now their heads were to each other as they made out with each other in the process of the sex. Suddenly, Hotaru felt herself about to grip Naruto's parts and she was ready to came with him like she had done before and Naruto's tongue met Hotaru's tongue as their eyes locked as their tongues battled for dominance with Naruto's more wilder tongue being the victor.

Hotaru's long blond hair fluffed against Naruto's chest and he licked deeply into each other's mouth before separating lips. and Hotaru moaned loudly when her insides constricted and squeezed Naruto's cock and sent a white wave of cum that was so tremendous that some of it flew out of her and splatted on the tops of her breasts.

Naruto groaned as he released and held onto Hotaru's mound with all of his strength while his cum poured out his lover's body. They panted for a while and headed to the back of the bed where Naruto laid with Hotaru and they locked eyes once again as Naruto pulled the sheets over them and turned off the lights by clapping his hands.

"G'night, Hotaru-chan."

"Night, Naruto-kun." Hotaru chuckled before kissing Naruto good night and he lowered his head into the sheet and kissed Hotaru's stomach before sleeping as well due the fact, judging by how many times they had sex, Naruto was sure Hotaru's stomach was going to hold his children, whom he couldn't wait to have.

* * *

Wow. By coincidence, NarutoxHotaru was the third Naruto lemon I ever did and now it's my third lemon of  _ **Blondes in Bed**_. Obviously, Naruto and Hotaru's fish are, of course, named after me and all my friends here on fanfiction and can you guys really blame the fish named after me for kissing Hotaru. I sure can't as I would do the very same thing, human or fish.

The next lemon we'll see Hotaru in will be a three-way with Naruto and Samui in a future  _ **Blondes in Bed**_. As for my next  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ , the next two pairings will be NarutoxIno and NarutoxTemari and I've decided to do three-way pairings on Blondes in Bed with pairings like NarutoxSamuixYugito. Don't forget to read my MinatoxTsunade lemon that was also released today and please review. Enjoy reading and to quote Spike Spiegel: BANG!


End file.
